


Dream-Haunted Lover

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Exophilia, Other, Really What Did You Expect From Me, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Yo Hola I Am A Persona Fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Elder God wants its chosen human to relax a bit. Gets horny, more news at 11.
Relationships: Azathoth (Persona Series)/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Dream-Haunted Lover

“Good work today.” Takuto commended the shadows out of sincerity and habit. “I shall see you all again tomorrow.”

The shadows bowed in turn and resumed their rounds. He almost envied the cognitive residents’ single-minded nature that gave them their own tirelessness. Now that he’s able to actualize desires en masse, his physical body was beginning to strain significantly unlike his one-on-one sessions back in the day. 

The human body’s limitations were often a nuisance in the best times.

* * *

Day after day, his Vista— his Palace, apparently— was beginning to look visible to the naked eye. But one has to know what and where to look before they could even manage to see its outline even at night. For every other passers-by, the area was just another empty construction site.

After going through the public commute and making it to his apartment, he barely had enough energy left to take his jacket off and change into his home clothes. He collapsed straight to bed with his legs still dangling off the edge and passed out with his glasses on.

Sometime later, he stirred awake to the cold and something sweeping his bangs off his face and tucking them behind his ear. He realized his glasses were tilted uselessly away from his eyes and the frames pressing painfully against the side of his head. He hadn’t taken them off since he collapsed to bed, and he wasn’t lying in a good position to sleep either. 

And he should be alone.

His body started with a jolt of panic, looking for the hand that belonged to an intruder who broke into his apartment. But instead, he was staring eye to empty eye socket to a familiar gilded, cruciform shell.

“Oh god, it’s just you…!” He sighed a breath of relief as it floated and showed its hand-tipped tentacles in greeting. “Azathoth.”

_“You are exhausted, little dream.”_

It wasn't every day for Azathoth to manifest in the real world, so its presence now must have some purpose. Its voice hinted a complete neutral tone, but he couldn't bear to be reprimanded of his poor performance in the Vista lately. “…I’m sorry. I could hardly stay awake in the Palace.” He immediately regretted the later statement so he hurriedly followed up with a promise. “But I’ll try to stay in the cognitive world for longer next time! I’ll work harder to—!”

 _“Be at ease. You have not wavered in your oath.”_ Azathoth calmly interrupted him with a tentacle cradling his cheek. _“I am not questioning your strength of will. However, your physical body is beginning to fall apart. It is a matter of concern.”_

“Fall apart?”

 _“I hope I do not sound presumptuous, but I am imploring you to tend to the needs of your body and mind for now.”_ Azathoth poked at the imprint his glasses had left at the side of his face. _“You humans love to refuse the reality of your limitations.”_

Takuto slumped, adjusting his glasses more to distract himself from the implications of its words. “To be lectured by a god to take care of myself…” He laughed weakly. “Alright. I’ll take a day off. Thank you for telling me.”

Then Azathoth’s tentacles emerged from the shadows of his apartment. He couldn’t help but tense up in uncertainty as he felt the chill of the tentacles slithering into his sleeves and under the back of his jacket. _“Allow me to attend to you for now.”_

“H-hold on! I can undress myself!”

_“Does my touch feel unpleasant?”_

“N-no! I mean, I don’t mean to offend but I was just startled.” He helped out the tentacle tangling in between his shirt and sweater. “I’ll change into my home clothes and get to bed.”

But the tentacles remained as they were, and he felt the intensity of Azathoth’s gaze burning into him even in its emptiness. _“No. Shed your clothes here.”_ A tentacle forcefully tugged at his jacket and managed to pull it down his arms. _“Then go to your bed. I will care for you myself.”_

Takuto gulped and complied to the threat, pulling off his clothes and even his underwear when a couple of tentacles shot up to tug it off. Even as he scrambled back to bed, a tentacle plucked his glasses off and placed it on top of the neat pile he had folded and left on the floor.

How exactly was Azathoth going to ‘tend’ to him, he was partly curious and anxious. It hadn’t acted maliciously towards him so far, even though its general coldness and vague expression put him off every time it manifested. But this was the first time (well, second… actually) it insisted to act on something it wanted.

“I… I’m ready…” He was about to lay on his back but was stopped by a hand-tipped tentacle, forcing him to shift his position and lie on his front. “Oh…”

_“There. You are ready for me.”_

He tried not to think about his fully exposed nakedness to Azathoth, but it was difficult when its tentacle reached up to brush the stray bangs off his face again. _“Let go of your worries for now, little dream. Think of nothing else.”_ Its voice rumbled from behind him as its tentacle left his cheek with a lingering caress. _“Allow me to put your mind and body at ease.”_

Numerous tentacles crept from the bed, like large serpents slinking with hungry intent. He couldn’t keep himself from jolting against their cold but malleable texture and its intimidating size shifting at the corner of his eye. He should be used to its presence, especially with the tentacles acting as the main wires of his Palace. But seeing them now gave him a reminder that the framework and foundations of his cognitive world was a living creature.

A pair of hands started massaging him by his shoulders. Even with its soft chill, it felt solid like a human hand. Another pair of hands pressed down against his shoulder blades and just above his waist just like a professional masseuse to work. Then one of the regular tentacles oozed some kind of scented oil that made him think of white flowers. But unlike the stimulating medicinal scent, Azathoth’s soothed him to an easy calm instead. The oil slowly warmed in his skin, and the hands’ heavy press down his back started to feel good as dipped into the dips and slopes of his back.

_“Is this to your liking?”_

“Yes.” He moaned as it worked down his thighs and calves. He was close to dosing off from the blissful warmth reaching deep into his bones. If not for the chill of Azathoth’s voice echoing in his headspace he would’ve fallen asleep under its mercy.

_“I will be turning you over now.”_

He moaned in approval and let the same tentacles slither under his body, smearing the warming substance underneath him too as it grasped his middle and cradled his head.

The tentacles turned him over and he only noticed his present erection between them when a tentacle poked the head of his length. He was able to surface through the haze of drowsiness after a while, and he could only stammer a weak apology. “S-sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

 _“There is no need to apologize over your anatomy, little dream.”_ Azathoth didn’t retract the tentacle hovering above the head of his dick. _“It is exactly as I intended.”_

“Exactly… as intended?”

 _“To ease you of your anxieties and bodily pains for the night. No dream of mine should be wrung with such turmoil.”_ Azathoth’s tentacles continued its relaxing caresses, spreading the oil and scent and warmth to his chest and to the planes of his stomach. No matter how hard he tried to overlook or will his arousal away, the sweet floral scent and the tentacles’ expert touches fed into his continuing descent to the blissful warmth.

_“Submit, little dream. Let me care for you.”_

A tentacle very much unlike the rest started creeping up between his thighs. The icy chill of the appendage dragged him back to wakefulness despite being told to relax. He couldn’t ignore the tentacle’s strange bulbous tip and the implications of the shape. “Y-you don’t have to reach down there too!”

 _“No.”_ Azathoth pressed the tentacle against his hole, breaching the first inch of it whether he was ready or not. _“You will not fight this.”_

“Wait! Azathoth!” He instinctively tried to close his legs but some hand-tipped tentacles grabbed him under the knees and ankles to spread him apart. He fisted the sheets beneath him as the tentacles set to work. Another oiled tentacle emerged from the corner of his vision and it coiled possessively around his dick along with the first one attending to him. The oil and precome created an obscene sound as the tentacles stroked him in tandem, probing up his length and searching every soft spot it could. The hand-tipped tentacles didn’t fall behind in their ministrations as some resumed their massage and the rest purposely sought for his sensitive spots. His hips couldn’t resist the urge to buck towards the appendages squeezing and stroking his dick.

The tentacle inside him slowly wiggled to ease him into the increasing tapered length that was about to enter him.

_“Yield, little dream.”_

The affectionate tentacle returned again, caressing his cheek and rubbing against his bottom lip. He was forced to open his eyes and look, not remembering when he had closed them. Azathoth loomed, as metaphysical as ever, its gilded shell and anatomical frame of the parasympathetic nervous system cradling a mass of bodily tentacles. But even in its empty eye sockets, he could feel its eyes raking all over his body and soul. Despite knowing its divine omniscient nature, ignoring his own embarrassment wasn’t easy and couldn’t stop the impulse to tug against the tentacles bracing him. “Azathoth, I don’t know if I could…”

 _“I am thou, thou art I,”_ Azathoth repeated, calm and comforting. _“Your will, and pleasures, and pains, they shall become my own. You recall this pact, correct?”_

“Yes. I can’t forget.”

 _“And my will is to have you lost in ecstatic bliss.”_ The tentacle inside him pushed further in, stretching him open slowly. His breath hitched as it began to inch more of itself inside, steadily pushing through with the oil easing its movements.

A hand slipped under his palm and slotted each of its fingers in between his, squeezing into his grasp. _“Never think you are unworthy of me.”_

The affirmation was enough to soothe the insecurity nagging at the back of his mind. He took a deep breath and kept himself lax through the stretch, almost numbed by the way the other tentacles held his body and worked his length. An angled thrust inside him made his spine arch and toes curl, and it was the opportunity Azathoth needed to push further in. It didn’t ease off his sensitive spot and massaged that part of him with relish. His breathing turned ragged, unable to keep his calm as his pulse hammered loudly under his throat. The dizzying pleasure rose inside him like the stormy back and forth of an ocean’s wave, blood rushing under his skin as more tentacles joined to tease and fondle around his dick.

“Azathoth…” He muttered feverishly, unable to do nothing else but lay and take it, let himself moan from the curling heat and rising pressure pulsing below his stomach. His throat becoming painfully dry from moaning and gasping the god’s name. “Ah… Azathoth! I…!”

The tentacles pumping his dick tightened around him like a tight pulsing wall of hot velvet. The suction the tentacles created forced him to rut wildly against the delicious sensation until an obscene orgasm and breathless scream dragged itself out of his chest. Come spilled and dripped all over the tentacles as it pumped through his aftershocks, eagerly pushing every drop out of him.

 _“Just as I dreamed, you are passionate as well in the throes of pleasure. And this,”_ Azathoth’s tentacle swiped and gathered the spilled come dripping from its appendages. _“I shall accept your worship.”_

The tentacles loosened one by one, carefully slipping away to not push him into overstimulation. Speckles of white fluttered across Takuto’s vision and the post-orgasmic high wrapping his mind was slow to return him into coherence.

“Please feel good too…” He turned over to his knees and presented himself, glancing over his shoulder as he spread himself open. “I want you to feel good, too. Take your pleasure from me, Azathoth.”

The god paused as if to ponder his words. Then more tentacles excitedly burst out of its shell and grabbed every part of his body it could wind and squeeze. _“Little dream, you offer yourself so freely.”_ It said, like a truth than a warning. One thick tentacle wrapped around his middle and another pushed itself past his lips, resting against his tongue like an attempt of a deep kiss. Hand-tipped tentacles curled around his arms and slotted its fingers in between his own as if to give its sincere affection. _“No star can ever compare to your blasphemous will.”_

Those were the last words Takuto heard for the night as the god ravished and plunged inside him without any semblance of restraint. He almost felt the tentacles shudder as the one in his mouth steadied itself inside him and worked his body for another arousal.

For once, he understood how one could get lost to ecstasy. How one could succumb to the heat and lose one’s voice and reason from the sensation. It filled him with the chill of its otherworldly affection over and over, and a static-like warmth buzzed in his skin as its cross-like shadow fell over him like a blanket against the winter cold. He twisted and writhed against its almost solid body, fucking and pulsing beneath his skin like real flesh and blood. Azathoth pulled him flush against its shell, shocks of ecstasy sparking into him in every press as the tentacles thrusting into him became harder and heavier, leaking more of the hot, soothing fluid numbing him against the expanding stretch inside him. The tentacles pumping him to full arousal again were also leaking, creating more copious mess to drip all over his body.

“Come inside me… Come inside…” He clumsily pleaded as he clenched and rolled his hips back against the tentacle grinding into his core. “I want it inside me, Azathoth…!” 

Before his voice lost its breath, the god shoved its tentacles with one last stroke and burst its pleasure inside his body. Takuto screamed as he felt its hot and thick come flood into his being like liquid warmth seeping into his bones and nerves like new lifeblood. Azathoth’s orgasm and aftershocks relayed through him like a current passing to the receiving end of a wire and the sparks working him up like a lighter. He keened and writhed, breathless as the pleasure overwhelmed him and the high crested on and on in his brain. His eyes could’ve rolled up permanently in his skull from the ecstasy and he wouldn’t have noticed.

Then the tentacle pulled away from him, and the blinding high with it. The sensation settled in down like falling off a high cliff, but he felt none of the violent pull of gravity and instead felt like he was gently floating down to the ground.

Azathoth retracted all its tentacles, satisfied with its deed done. Takuto didn’t miss the last tentacle passing over his front to gather every drop of his ‘worship’ as Azathoth called it.

_“Sleep, my dream. We shall see each other again one day from now.”_

* * *

Takuto woke up more loose and lighter than he normally would and he would’ve relished it longer if the musky smell of white flowers and sweat didn’t flash a memory of him fornicating with one of Azathoth’s tentacles last night. Embarrassed, he pulled off the bedsheets and pillows and threw them in the laundry basket for later. “Not now, not now…” He muttered, forcing himself not to remember why his throat was dry as he ran off to the shower.

He had slept for more than a day and tried not rush his return to the Palace to work. Instead, he cooked his full meal for the day, took care of his laundry and tidied up the sink and the garbage for disposal.

In the end, he couldn’t sit still in his apartment remembering how he begged Azathoth to ‘take pleasure in him’ in his post-orgasm daze. Refusing to reflect about his inherent sex-drop, he set out to the Palace to work.

* * *

Everything was as good as he had left it but there was still so much work to be done. He greeted the Palace staff upon arrival, despite getting confused looks. After a curt apology explaining his situation, they accepted it and returned to their post although still puzzled. Shadow or no, he saw no reason to be rude to them and let their confusion slide. Reports were given and they steadily accommodated the arriving patients in the waiting area and sterile walls.

Upon returning to his hall, the staff’s confusion on his arrival now made sense. There was a man in a golden mask occupying his podium, accepting the shadows’ reports, casually giving feedback and direction like they had a similar understanding and expertise to his way of doing things.

Takuto cautiously approached within earshot and observed the shadows reporting to them. They were displaying no signs of distress or alarm, which was odd in itself. Even if they believed the doppelganger for having the same voice and personality, shouldn’t they be alarmed of the physical differences? Their appearance was wildly different than his own, if not… exaggerated. Compared to the modest white suit he wore, the doppelganger was wearing a form-fitting, gilded armor that left nothing to the imagination.

How could the shadows not recognize the difference? And worst of all, why hasn’t the security immediately shifted on alert when they recognized him as their ruler?

“Ah… There you are, doctor.” The doppelganger called him out after dismissing the last cluster of shadows that submitted their reports. “How are you back so soon?”

Takuto froze in place, as expected of him as a non-confrontational person. The doppelganger walked up to him in a confident manner, and the curious tilt of their head completely out of character from someone who shared his personality and physical appearance. “Uhm… H-hello?” He regarded them as soon as he was able to gather what meager sense of authority he realistically has. “This area is limited to authorized personnel only. I don’t recall admitting you here.”

The man turned, a gleaming smile gracing his lips. Takuto tried not to look too long at his defined chest and abdominal muscles when the stranger replied. _“You have done enough to help me, of course.”_ They chuckled, the mimicked rumble of its voice all too familiar. _“Your aversion to violence has always been your endearing side, little dream.”_

The address was all too familiar for him to doubt who the doppelganger was. “Azathoth?!” He stammered, almost dropping his own stack of reports. His hands conflicted in wanting to reach out to the god or to hold on to the shadows’ work. “Why…? How?! You changed form?”

 _“Yes and no. I took a cognition of you and filled in the empty parts with my own.”_ Azathoth explained, flighty and distracted and more interested in sharing its own insight from the yesterday. It stepped into his space and peered into his eyes beneath its gilded mask. _“Though I did not expect the human form to be limited by only five senses! How do you survive with only two eyes?”_

He couldn't help looking over Azathoth's constructed cognition of him. He shouldn't look _that_ muscular and attractive in a mask. “Y-you filled in a cognition of me?”

_“I molded this form to look as accurate to the source as possible. I even used the semen you have generously given me that night.”_

“My what…?!” Takuto choked and the reports slipped from his hold.

 _“While this form is indeed limiting, the human perspective is something worth experiencing for once.”_ Azathoth’s hand caressed his cheek in the same manner its tentacle used to do to call for his attention. The gesture now made his cheeks warm and it’s so strange to see his own eyes staring back at him with an uncharacteristic fondness. _“I may have become too attached with this body to return to my post so soon…”_

He couldn’t muster a proper reply with the overload of information. “I… I’m glad you’ve had an insightful time, Azathoth.” He turned away and focused his attention to an approaching shadow. “Unfortunately, my presence has caused quite a confusion in the staff…”

He shouldn’t have turned his back because Azathoth pulled him flush against its body with its now human arms. His traitorous mind instantly recalled how it ravaged and filled him for lust’s sake and a shaky sigh left his lips. The scent of flowers emanating from his body calmed the ball of panic thudding against his throat and the obscene phantom sensation of the tentacles sliding against his skin sent prickling goosebumps all over him. A thrill went up his spine upon feeling its breath and the folders of data slipped from his hands.

 _“Be at ease, little dream.”_ Azathoth pressed its borrowed human muscles against him. It spoke in his own voice, low and seductive. _“I only wish to touch you again.”_

“Haven’t you had your fill last… night?” Unfortunately, the reprimand at the tip of his tongue wasn’t able to surface when Azathoth pressed a soft kiss at his nape. There was no saving his weak knees from the simple gesture, and he was forced to hold on to its arms to save himself from falling. Azathoth looked extremely pleased with itself as it held him close to its chest and purred to an approaching shadow cluster. _“And are those the reports I have asked for?”_

This time the shadow seemed bewildered to what was happening. Takuto tried to save face by prying Azathoth’s arms off of him and addressing the shadow to give him the report.

“Give me the reports from yesterday until the recent, now.” He addressed Azathoth sternly in front of the confused shadow. He had a lot of explaining to do at the increasing amount of staff members now seeing his situation at present. ”A-and you’re coming with me to apologize to the staff! So don’t… touch me while I’m working!”

Azathoth showed no remorse and only bowed to him with a patronizing smile.

_“As my dream desires.”_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Azathoth, selecting that one highschool girl's cognition of Maruki:** Yes, this is most accurate...


End file.
